


LanceLot!AU [Voltron: Legendary Defender]

by SarcastxcMoose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay, Lotor Week 2017, M/M, lotor - Freeform, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcastxcMoose/pseuds/SarcastxcMoose
Summary: My submission for Lotor Week Day 4: Free Day





	LanceLot!AU [Voltron: Legendary Defender]

Lotor looked at the clock for what seemed the thousandth time, as he sat in the restaurant.

The people sitting around him at their own tables stared at him, probably out of pity, seeing as his date for tonight didn't arrive almost an hour since Lotor came in.

  
"Sir, are you sure you don't want anything to drink or eat?" The waitress asked once again. Lotor sighed in frustration, before plastering a fake smile on his face, and looking up.

  
"I'm sure, thank you Jane, as I've said before, I'm waiting for someone." Jane, the waitress, looked at him uncomfortably, before nodding and going back behind the cashier.

  
Lotor was losing his mind. Ezor had once again, forced him into going out for another date, and surprise, surprise, it was a total flop. He was too flustered to look around, but could tell that people were either talking about him, or shamelessly staring at him. He sighed and looked at his phone, feeling heavily frustrated.

Before he had a chance to unlock it, the restaurant door opened, the doorbell chiming as someone walked through.

  
Lotor craned his neck to look, catching a glimpse of a short mop of brown hair on one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. The guy looked around, which meant he was obviously looking for someone.

It didn't surprise Lotor that someone as attractive as that guy was taken, but it was still disappointing that he wouldn't be able to talk to the man.

What surprised Lotor however, was that the man proceeded to look towards him, until their eyes met, and he broke out in a grin, walking towards Lotor.

  
Lotor blanched. Was the guy looking at him, or someone behind him? The man finally walked up to Lotor, and proceeded to sit at his table.

  
"Hey babe, sorry about coming late, traffic was hell." He answered a bit too loudly, and Lotor could see out of the corner of his eye that a lot of the customers had stopped looking at him, and resumed their conversations. "The name's Lance Mclain. I'm sorry about your date ditching you, and I know you probably feel really embarrassed about it, but your date's a dick for standing up someone as good looking, and good natured as you." The guy- Lance,whispered quietly, ending it with a breathtaking grin.

Lotor smiled. "My Knight in denim and plaid." He answered, rolling his eyes, already liking Lance. "My name's Lotor."

  
"A handsome name, to match a handsome face." Lance grinned, winking at Lotor who blushed.

  
"Thanks. But I have to say, Lance is a nice name, but it doesn't do justice to your much more beautiful face." Lance grinned, but Lotor felt flushed at how utterly lame the movie is. "Would you like to order? I think it's finally time to actually eat something."

  
"Sure." Lance looked at the menu in front of them, and they ordered.  
\--  
The rest of the night had gone wonderfully. Lance was amazingly charismatic, able to render Lotor speechless and flustered, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. When Lance spoke, his words flew effortlessly off the tongue, always keeping Lotor occupied when he wasn't eating. He would talk of his favorite movies, and his best friends, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Coran.

He would also ask Lotor about anything and anything, to keep the conversation going but Lotor inwardly preferred it when Lance was speaking.

  
"They sound really interesting." Lotor smiled as Lance nodded seriously.

  
"They're amazing friends. So, not such a bad date night, huh?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows and Lotor laughed, nodding.

  
"It's been much better than I expected it to be," Lotor agreed, wiping his mouth with a tissue, as he gratefully took the bill from Jane, and looked at the bill.

  
"Here, let me pay." Lance spoke, reaching out his hand to take the bill, surprised, Lotor snatched the bill away, insisting profusely that he pay.

  
"You went through the trouble of making sure i didn't spontaneously combust because of the embarrassment of being stood up. I assure you that this is enough." Lotor quickly fished out his wallet, taking out the money needed. "Just think of this as a 'thank you' for making my day."

  
Lance pouted as he leaned back in his chair in silent agreement. The waitress came to the table, and took the cash away, while Lotor helped them take away the dishes and throw away the trash. Lance smiled fondly at Lotor as he stood up, and beckoned for him to walk to the exit with him.

  
"You know, you really didn't need to help them. You're basically doing their job for them." Lance spoke as they walked away from the restaurant.

  
Lotor shrugged simply. "The restaurant was packed. If anything, I was just making their load One customer lighter."

  
Lance smiled and shrugged his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well, i really enjoyed meeting you Lotor. You're a really sweet guy."

  
Lotor was only glad that his blush was hidden in the dark. "The same can be said to you. It was really nice of you to sit with me."

  
"Oh, that was nothing. If anything, I could have at least payed the bill." Lance argued. Lotor laughed.

  
"Maybe next time, then." Lance perked up, grinning wildly.

"Oh, so there's gonna be a next time?"

  
Lotor shrugged. "If you want." Lotor smirked.

"And if I do want to have a next time?" Lance pressed, inching closer to Lotor.

"Then I think we have to exchange numbers."  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> AGH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE PREVIOUS VERSION OF THIS STORY I JUST POSTED IT VERY HASTILY. FORGIVE ME WONDERFUL READERS.


End file.
